My friend, MY love 2
by LeaD
Summary: So i started on the sequal sooner than i thought. Anyhowz... Serena dies in a battle in Galaxia whereEVERYONE dies. NOw she has to regain her memories before she can actually defeat Galaxia. Now Serena nd Gohan must fall in love again... is it possible?
1. the beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

AN: I never actually seen the Galaxia battle so I'll do things to make sense for later.

 "NO Minna-chan.. Not again…" Serena looked at her fellow scouts looking mangled not dead but very weak.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!" Krillin yelled trying to avenge his wife's death.

"Krillin stop!!!" Serena tried to yell but he already lost his star seed.

"See you in another lifetime keneko-chan…" Haruka said as the scouts once again absorbed into Serena's body but instead of taking the Saiyan half of her transformation.. she took on the Form of Sailor Cosmos as soon as the light died down she Saw Galaxia holding Gohan in her grasp.

"No!!!" She cried Shooting a ki blast. (which has to look funny with the cosmos outfit.)  The attack hit dead on… but Gohan was already dead. Serena cried out in pain. She didn't know that if he died it would cause her energy to drop by half. "What the hell are  you??"  
"Hmm… I guess it would a wonderful gift before I kill you off too…" Galaxia said as Serena pulled the crystal out of her Brooch. She knew she would die… "You didn't know that by turning Nehelania Human would send her magic straight to me." Galaxia smirked when Cosmos eyes widened. It's true she hadn't but now she didn't care… all she wanted was for her friends and family to come back so they could all be happy once again. She wanted the love of her life to come back and she wanted her 3 year old daughter Rini to come back.

"That's just fine.. I don't care…. I just want my friends and family back… I can't beat you now.. but one day I will…." She said. "In the name of the moon and love I Imprison You Galaxia!!!" She said as a light surrounded her enemy… 'crystal… please let my friends and Family have another chance at life… in a time where we can Be happy together once more' She made her final wish before dieing.

*~*~*~*~*~

(A thousand year later)

   Serena just finished another battle that would endanger her life she narrowly lived through this battle. She was going home to get some sleep… although lately. She has been Dreaming of a group of shadowed figures but only two has shown their faces, one with gravity defying hair…who she kept calling her bother. Which strikes her as weird because she only has one brother.. Shingo. The other much taller than the other who he kept calling Kakarot. Somehow she knew these people had to be important.. but where had she seen them before.

**~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for being short but I gots to go somewhere enjoy!!!


	2. The loss of false love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

AN: I never actually seen the Galaxia battle so I'll do things to make sense for later. And no I really didn't expect to start on the sequel so soon.. I just had too many ideas for it rushing in my brain all at once.

"Hey Lita!!!" Serena called to her friend. For once in a LONG time she wasn't going to be late for a scout Meeting. Especially since things have been calm for the past month (yes a month has already gone by)

"Hey Serena." The tall girl said.

"Why are you standing out side of the arcade??" Serena looked at the place eyes shining… She has many memories of this place.

"Waiting for Mina to drag Ami away from Greg."

"That's right Matoki did give him a job here." Serena sighed. But something caught her eye… A Lavender haired boy and a mini version of him being dragged by a blue haired woman.

"But mom really I don't need new clothes…" The older boy said

"You listen to me Mr. You don't show up out of the clear blue sky telling me your mother died and not have any change of clothes!!!" She hissed back. Serena just watched with a feel of recognition.. Apparently Lita had felt the same way.

"Hello!! Guys!!! Let's go Rei will then blame us for being late!!" Mina snapped her fingers in their faces interrupting their train of thoughts. Then something snapped in her mind… Three more shadows were revealed.

"Omg.." Serena sighed.

"Serena let's go 5 minutes or we'll be late!!" Ami said and the four girls took off running. They made it to the Temple in the middle of Satan City in 5 minutes…. When it would be a 20 minute walk. 

"Hey guys sorry we're late.. sort of… we had to pry… oh lord…" Mina opened the door… several gasps were heard. The sound of something hit the floor knocked Mamoru and Rei out of a deep slumber and a slight melody began to play. (remember the locket Mamoru gave her..yup that's it.. so history repeats itself)

"Oh no…" They both groaned. The melody from the locket the other three girls beck to realizing Serena was indeed standing right there.

"So, you got bored with me.." she said with her voice breaking. "It's fine… could've told me you didn't want to marry me." She bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "I really thought you could be open and honest with me… so tell me. how long had it been going on?" she asked.

"Serena…" Rei started.. gathering the Sheets to cover herself leaving Mamoru with just the pillows.

"HOW LONG?!?!" she shouted…

"Serena you don't understand… It wasn't supposed to be this way.." Mamoru said.

"Wrong answer…" she unclasped her hand as the engagement ring she held fell to the floor. Her soft footsteps were heard as she ran away. Seconds later their communicators went off.

"Hello?" Mina got to hers first while Rei and Mamoru scrambled to put their clothes back on.

"Scouts.. Moon just said there's a Youma near the Satan Mansion." Sailor Uranus said. 

"We're on our way." Lita said seeing how the Satan Mansion was 2 blocks away… "JUPITER STAR POWER!!!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!" Rei said and the inners left.

"You better hope Serena didn't try to take this thing on by herself!!!" Mercury said to Mars and Tuxedo Kamen who was hopping from tree to tree. Who looked almost as hurt as Serena… they had planned on telling her at the meeting… but nope they had to get it on.. they got there and this bit… Serpent/Tarantula (I HATE SPIDERS!!!!) thing just knocked Sailor Moon into a nearby building.

"She's not even trying…" Lita said as 5 figures shot figures shot blasts at it from the sky making the thing decrease to absolutely nothing.

"That wasn't even worth the time to stop training.." the short one said. (Try and guess who)  
"Is that girl ok??" the other short one said. (Guess who that one is!)

"She'll be alright look she has friends helping" The oddest of them all said not really wanting to take anymore time out of meditating. (if you don't get that I'll slap you)

"I don't know.. why was she after a beast like that by herself?" The tallest one of the group said. (The purest hearted one…sigh)

"I don't see why we're back in this town anyway… there is no Martial arts Tournaments around here anyway." The woman of the group tucked her hair behind her ear. They all flew off.

"Serena are you ok??" Ami asked.

"just leave me alone!!!" She ran off still crying at the sight she had seen… Actually she was hoping to die in that battle. Who had saved her?? Thoughts ran through her mind as she took off running and she ran right into Sailor Uranus. (Where the hell were they??… oops sorry)

"Keneko-chan??" She tried to calm her.. 

"LET ME GO!!!!" she yelled… since it was very unlike her Uranus backed off as she took off running.

"What the hell happened?!?!?" Uranus asked taking note on Mars' and Kamen's look of sadness and embarrassment.


	3. reuniting with the crowd.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

AN: ok… so I'm chapter happy… so what? Besides… I'm making a thousand years into the future basically the same it is now.

"No… I can't stay here!!" She ran out of the city in to nearby woods. (Wonder why??)" I can't I don't feel like seeing those two for a while." She said not realizing how deep was in the woods already. Soon she sat by a tree still crying.

*snap *

"Who's there??" She asked. Looking into that direction.. Her tears had stopped hours ago and it was already dusk.. she hadn't realized she went to sleep until just now. She got up and went into fighting stance when a young boy stepped out he seemed to be glowing… blonde hair blue eyes. No she wasn't the least shocked by his appearance. He looked to be at least 2 years older than Her… Then she realized she didn't de-transform. Something about the way he was looking at her startled her… it was a look of warning?? What? She didn't understand.. then power up.. which just startled him. Out of nowhere she started an attack on him. She didn't know where any of this was coming from.. but she was still hurt and angry.. she just figured it was an adrenaline rush or something. He didn't attack her back he was basically dodging her attacks.

"That's enough…" A deep voice said after maybe 10 minutes but she was angry and finally got to channel some of that anger she didn't stop. Finally someone kicked her she flew back into a tree but got up into a fighting stance again… but looked at the person who kicked her.. a short guy with a shiny head.

"another shadow??" she mouthed to herself. He just looked at her.

"Aww man I think I just hit Sailor Moon!!!" he said panicking.

"You mean that Woman in a mini-skirt who just little plastic scepters??" The same husky voice from before said.

"I think she was that girl that got hit earlier today…" the Taller one said.

"Kakarot, your dumber than I thought… even my son Trunks could've told you that." The short one said once more.

"It's you two…"  She said as if realizing some thing when looking at Goku and Vegeta.. then her head began to hurt and she passed out.. de-transforming in the process.

'Gorgeous' ran through the youngest guy's head as he powered down.

"Who knew such a scrawny girl had so much power…" Krillin said

"Scrawny yes… but I think she has an odd resemblance to Vegeta…" Juuhachi said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"In an odd way but then again not really.. cause I mean you two are the only full blooded saiyans around here so there really is no way she can resemble him." Yamcha said.

"Somebody grab her obviously she wanted to not go back there…" Goku sighed pointing to the city… "Besides by the way she wasn't trying to fight in the earlier battle we probably killed her chance at suicide." Everyone stared at Goku like he grew another head. "Just look at her tear streaked face.." he said as if shining a light on something… the obvious.

"I got her…"

"Your mother will be glad to have a girl in the house, Gohan.." Goku sighed.

"That she will…" Gohan lifted the girl with no problem.

*~*~*~*~*

_"Wrong answer Mamoru.." _ Memories o what happened bothered Serena in her sleep.. then another dream sequence started

_"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?! WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP!!!" _She yelled at the shadows.. then her eyes opened when she noticed a presence in the room. Room?? Where was she.. then she saw a pair of shining eyes in the dark watching her. She reached to her right and turned on the lamp.

"Are you really Sailor Moon??" A small voice said. As the sun poured in through the window.

"That's what people call me when I'm fighting…" She noting the innocent looks in the eyes that looked at her.

"Cool… can I show you something??" He sat on the foot of the bed.

"Sure.. why not?"

"Sugoi!!!!" He said standing on the bed. "I'M GOTEN SON CHAMPION OF SMILES AND LAUGHTER. IN THE NAME OF GOTEN I WILL TICKLE YOU!!!!!" he leaned in and  started tickling her.

"Hey stop that!!!" She said in between giggles

"Goten!!!" a woman's voice 

"I'm in here mom!!!!" Goten said not letting up on his tickles.

"Oh you're awake." The woman pulled her son off of Serena.

"Yes… My name is Serena… thank you for taking care of me…"

"Nonsense… I wanted to help. Besides it's not everyday I get a girl in my home.. so if you want you can stay here…" the woman said with hopeful eyes

"If it's not a problem….."

"Not a problem at all…"

"thank you… I'm not very good at any house work but I'll try, Miss…"

"Just Chi Chi. And there are clothes in the closet come down when you feel like it." Then Chi Chi was gone. Serena felt like she belonged in this place almost immediately.__


	4. slight glimpse at past powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Serena and Her friend nor Gohan and his friends.... But if i did own Gohan and his friends do you know how happy i would be?? I'd make Vegeta do the running man. (lol) better yet the Macarena.

"So Goten finally decided to come down for breakfast??" Gohan looked at his little brother??" 

"No mom made me come down.

"If you don't want to eat Goten fine then don't." Chi Chi said setting the food in front of him.

"I didn't say that!!" He started eating his food like there was no tomorrow. Shortly after Chi Chi was getting ready to wash the dishes while both of her son's went in outside to train.

"Miss Chi Chi?" A voice entered the room.

"I told you to call me just Chi Chi.." Chi Chi smiled at the blonde.

"Chi Chi, Can I help you wash the dishes??" 

"no really you don't have to."

"Onegai... I want to try and help you... doing something keeps him off my mind." She said quietly.

"Guy troubles??" Chi Chi put down the dishes.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"It helps to talk.. besides.. I've always wanted a daughter of some sort to talk with things like this about." Chi Chi set a plate of food she had saved from her three saiyans in front of her. Serena couldn't help but smile.

'That fits fine.. i never knew my mother.' She thought to herself. "Ok well you know about my Sailor Scouts, ne?" Serena asked and Chi Chi nodded. "Then you know about Tuxedo Kamen.."

"Hai..."

"Well in reality.. Tuxedo Kamen was my fiance." She said. "Yesterday i was going to a scout meeting.. one we have to review any changes we can make in our strategies.. or whatever... and I'm usually the late one, but for once i was early... So yesterday i had met up with 3 of my other scouts to hold our usual meeting at Cherry Hill temple and i found my Fiance with one of my fellow Scouts in the worse situation possible... asleep in each other's embrace.. obviously doing things..." Her voice cracked in the end as tears slid down her face. Chi Chi did what she could and patted her shoulder. 

"That's terrible.." An alien voice said.

"Bulma.." Chi Chi hadn't noticed  the blue haired genius.

"Sorry i had just arrived with my big head husband and son to match." She said.

"I saw you yesterday.. dragging along two purple haired boys..." Serena finally wiped  her tears away to look at the woman. "You were mad with the older one over something." Serena smiled remembering his face when she yelled at him.

"It's a long story.." Bulma said relieved that she was at least smiling now.

"It's ok..." Serena took a good look at Chi Chi and Bulma.. "Is it me or does it feel like I've met the both of you before.. you know like a long time ago??" Serena asked Suddenly. The thought just suddenly dawned on the two women who only nodded in agreement.

"Gohan that wasn't fair!!! You had Dad Teach you the instant transmission!!!! You cheated me in the race!!" 

"You didn't exactly say how we could get there, Goten."

"You know i can't do that or fly so obviously you should think about running."

"Obviously??? Mom has started your studies didn't she??"

"It's never too Early Gohan!!" Chi Chi said taking the empty plate from Serena.

"I know, I know.." Both boys strolled into the kitchen. 

"I'm just glad I'm not here all the time.. I bet your mom would make me study too, Goten." The Mini lavender haired boy said.

"You should study instead of training with your father always." Bulma said. Serena Sweat dropped.

"Does your mom make you study??" Gohan asked Serena grabbing a bunch of water bottles.

"Uhmm actually I was in an accident the year just before I found about the Sailor Moon Thing... I don't remember anything about my parents or anything before that .... and I'm Serena..." She introduced herself to Gohan... and Bulma.

"Sorry.." Gohan sweat dropped.. 'baka you didn't even try to learn her name.' he scolded himself mentally. "I'm Gohan.."

"I'm Trunks..." the lavender hair boy said... Serena started laughing.. but not at Trunks.. at the faces Goten was making behind his friend's back. 

"Oh Yeah Serena!! My dad says he wanted to see you..." Goten stopped making faces.

"Uhmm now??"

"uh huh!!!" he nodded his head.

"fine... I'll be right back.." She told Chi Chi.

"No problem...." Chi Chi said. as she went out with Gohan and the others. "Do you think she would make a great girlfriend for Gohan??"

"I Think she'd be good for Trunks... Mirai i mean.. he needs some focus in his life." Bulma said.

"No Definately Gohan.. She's got the looks.. manners.. obviously not Intelligent but smart enough to keep him interested."

"Which is why i think she'll be good for Trunks."

"AND I think Gohan is already intrugued.." Chi Chi continued on.

"I bet TRunks would be Interested as soon as he met her!!!"

"Listen to us already trying to get her into our families and she's still heart broken."

"I just hope Vegeta doesn't open his big Trap and say anything to hurt her anymore.

"Come on Serena!!!"

"Goten!! Hold on... I can't run as fast as you!!!" She finally got the boy to stop.

"Sorry!!" he put a sheepish grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head. Then lifted Serena on his shoulders and took off. (What a strong boy.. yup he ate his vegetables!!!)

By the time the young Saiyan had stopped they were in the woods with a big group of people and her Odangoes had come loose.

"Next time i think I'd rather run..." She said taking the pins and rubber bands out of her hair and put it in one long braid that went down to her ankles.

"Ok..." Goten grinned. Serena scanned the group of guys (and one woman) Until her eyes laid on a bigger version of Goten.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked grinning.

"Uhmm yeah.. before that.. I'm Goku...." He said she looked at him funny. "What??" He said.

" Anno... i thought your name was Kakarot.." She scrunched her face up. The short guy laughed.

"How did you know that??" The tall green guy said. She Gasped.

"Another Shadow..." She said remembering her dream

"What was that??" The same guy who laughed before said.

"Nothing.. Anno.. I had seen him and you in a dream once.. you kept calling him Kakarot." She said to the guy who asked her the question.

"In a Dream??" The small one with a shiny head said.

"Hai...." She found the ground interesting to look at. "Don't ask anymore about it..." She said scanning the crowd of Men (And Woman) once more and found her self feeling a bit light headed... They all seemed to fit the shadows in her dream... except 4. One Who Gohan had been holding in his arms... and three small children.. appearing to be small girls. "Sorry I'm Serena..."

"WE know.. Goten told us..." Goku smiled. "Uhmm this is Vegeta... Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, his wife Juuhachi, Trunks.."

"From the future??" She asked seeing too close of a resemblance between the two boys to just be brothers. They all raised their eyebrows..(piccolo does have eyebrows, ne?) "You've probably met Setsuna..." Serena said and he nodded.

"Tien... and Jatsu.. you've already met Gohan Goten and Chibi Trunks." Goku continued...

"Hai.." She nodded.

"I don't have all day you know!!" Vegeta sighed angrily.

"Would you be quiet please??" Serena said to him sounding very annoyed.

"You don't talk to the Prince of all..."

"I don't care..." SHe said.. Then turned to Goku smiling. "SO what was it exactly did you want.??" SHe said in her sweet tone from before.

"You don't Brush off the Prince of..."

"didn't i already said i don't care...." SHe snapped. She knew just by looking at him that she shouldn't push him.. but she was still a bit edgy over the Mamoru thing.

"Well I wanted to test your strength.." Goku said trying to break up the argument before Vegeta becomes lethal on the poor girl.

"Strength??" SHe said. Then Remember yesterday's events with that Gold Fighter person thingy. (hee hee)

"Yeah.. before when you were just sitting there you had no Ki... but you had a pretty High Ki When you were startled." She raised and eyebrow.

"I have no clue what you're talking about.. i had some personal issues that sent me over the edge." She turned to Vegeta "And if you even say anything about be the emotional type i Will jab you without a second thought." She snapped quite unsure of where this side of her was coming from.

"Well you are the emotional Weak type... I still don't see how you can call yourself a warrior with those plastic toys of yours defeating those EXTREMELY Weak youma's" He said figuring out how to really make her mad.. now She was trembling with Anger.

"Have you ever died??" She said struggling with anger. "HAVE you?!?!? Have you ever Watched everyone you ever Cared about die... wait scratch that question... Have you ever died during a battle wishing to live a normal life then when you are revived you only live normally for a week... Obviously not!!" SHe said as her Ki rose up really high.. everyone backed off. "SO don't go telling me I'm emotional.. I'm weak because when it really comes down to it.. your emotions are the only thing that keeps you alive!!!" She said as her hair started turning a Silver color flowing in the wind... Wait wind?? What wind?? She said as her blue eyes slowly took on a black color making her appear deadly. "So don't mess with  Me!!" She yelled jabbing Vegeta and he doubled over in pain.

"SERENA!!!!" a voice yelled. Serena spun around as her hair and eyes turned to their normal colors.

"Great.. should've known they'd come looking for me.." She Said. She crouched down low and put all strength in her legs to reach for the high branch and climbed higher into the Tree as 3 figures took form.

"Sere-.. oh.. hello..." The blonde of the group said.


	5. The enemy is Weakend temporarily.

Who are you??" Piccolo asked the three girls while Krillin was trying to help up Vegeta.

"Uhmm Ami are you sure you picked up on the Ginshouzou's power in the area??" The brown haired girl said.

"Yes... I"m sure..." Ami said then turned to the group of guys. "Yes.. Uhmm we're looking for our friend. Have you seen her.. her name's Serena." Ami said politely.

"Why are you looking for Serena??" Goten became defensive and was frowning at the three girls Holding his hands up as if he would fight them for her.

"She's our friend." Mina knelt down to his level. "I don't want to take her away." SHe said knowing that's what he feared.

"Is it just you three??" A voice came from the trees.

"Hai..." Lita said trying to locate the voice. Then Serena jumped from the tree behind the three girls.

"What do you want??" She said startling the three girls.

"We were worried about you!!!" Mina said.

"I've been fine." She said "Really..." She said as they walked away from the group slowly.

"Rei and Mamoru have been worried about you." Ami ventured out being brave a bit.

"Really..." she said to herself.

"They said when they were sorry." Lita said.

"I don't care anymore... I'm numb... and cold.. tell them to shove their apologies elsewhere." She said coldly.

"Haruka nearly killed him." Mina tried to cheer her up.. and she began giggling. "Yeah she was ready to take his roses  and shove them in his pee hole... until Michiru stopped her of course." Mina continued and Serena went into full blown laughter.

"I would gladly do that for Ruka-chan!" She said.

"well we better get going... We left the outers with them and i would hate to see what Haruka would do..." Ami said.

"Ok... I'll probably be in the area.. depending if the Short loser with the hair won't make me a fugitive for killing him." She said as her voice ran cold once more... "Bye girls!!" She said and took off running. 

"I worry for her... She's so fragile.. yet she took it better than I ever could." Lita said.

"I know."   Mina said. "Why do i get the feeling That Mamo-baka isn't her true prince."

"BEcause if he was he wouldn't have done what he did." Ami said.

"Chi Chi!!!" Serena Skipped into the living room to find her dusting.

"Not so loud please Serena..." Chi Chi rubbed her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, dear. Just a slight headache." Chi Chi said.

"Oh then sit down please.. and allow me to try.." Serena said eyes full of concern. "Onegai!!!" She pleaded while walking into the kitchen. "I wouldn't feel right knowing you didn't feel so great and not try and help you out." She returned with a glass of water and aspirin. "Now please sit down and here." Serena gave her the two items and began picking up from where Chi Chi left off. 

"So What did you want to tell me about??" Chi Chi asked practically beaming at the girl's kind heart. She hasn't MEt anyone with a heart so pure since she met Goku.

"Nothing too important..." Serena went back to Cleaning.. about 2 1/2 hrs later she just finished up as Goku, Gohan, and Goten came back inside for dinner.

"Hi guys!!!" Serena grinned plopping down on the couch. And hour ago Chi Chi had gone into the kitchen to start on dinner. Serena was now a bit tired Never in her life had she cleaned her room let alone a whole house... but she did a pretty good job at it. Gohan sat on one side of her and Goten on the other side.

"You smell like that cleaning stuff mom cleans the house with..." Goten pointed out.

"Thanks... I think." Serena sweat dropped seeing how he was smelling her hands.

"You cleaned the house??" Goku said.

"Hai..." She sighed..

"You did a better job at it than Chi Chi does." Goku said. Then out of nowhere Chi Chi popped up with her frying pan.

"Please... don't hit him.. let him be.. he just won't get dinner." Serena smiled maliciously. 

"Huh?!?!?!?" Goku's jaw hit the floor as both of his son's cracked up laughing "I'm Sorry i take it back , I take it back!!!" Goku started pleading for his dinner.

"Well..." Serena said winking at Chi Chi.

"Take me out next Saturday.." Chi Chi Said Raising her pan. Goku winced but complied. "Good.. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.. that gives you ALL enough time to get washed up for dinner. Serena ran upstairs Quick beating all three guys of Saiyan blood to the bathroom Slamming the door in Gohan's face.

"Got to admit.. She's fast..." Gohan said staring at the door

"That's the truth.. Goku said.

That was the Flash back Memory of a couple of months ago... Serena hasn't seen her friends since that day. She's really beginning to feel a bit more welcome with the others. Sure she still didn't know exactly what they did when the guys left everyday to train.. but whatever it was she must have something hidden deep inside of her or something because Goku always tries to get her to come train with him... Unfortunately she did promise she would... the Monday after when he would take Chi Chi out... unfortunately he did it that same Saturday she promised to do so...

*~*~*~*~*

{ Sunday}

"Serena Where are you going??" Goten asked making his brother look up from the book his mother was making him read.

"Ice skating at the skating rink..." She said.

"Can I go??"

"Not this time kiddo!!" Chi Chi said. "You have spelling words to begin." 

"Aww man!!!" Goten said.

"You're welcome to come with me, Gohan!!" Serena pulled on her sneakers.

"Go on Gohan..." Chi Chi urged him to go along..

"Alright!!!" He said pulling on a pair of sneakers  grabbed his coat and Serena under 5 seconds and they left the house.

"Gohan Slow down!!!!" Serena yelled once they were nearing the woods.

"Sorry it's just that my mom is bent on me being a doctor that whenever she gives me the chance to leave i go!!" he said putting on that sheepish grin all Son males know oh so well.

"So do you know how to ice skate??" Serena asked.

"Not really..." He scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey!!!"

"I hope you're not afraid of heights..." He said taking off, he couldn't help but smile when she wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise. "Relax.. i won't drop you..."

"That's not what I'm afraid of...." She whimpered into his neck. "People don't fly!!!"

"Please open your eyes and look at the view from up here.." He said looking at her slowly peek one eye open then the other and her eyes widened in excitement. Then they glistened with happiness and she finally relaxed

"It's beautiful!!!" She grinned. "Hey!!! Down there!!! The skating rink!!!" She said

"OK.. I'll land over there behind that building.."

"Ok..." She said. When they landed he set her legs down keeping his other arm around her small frame staring into those Crystalline blue eyes. Serena blushed and lowered her head.. Come on.. it's kind of cold out here..." She said pulling her coat tighter on her to keep her a bit warmer. They entered the Skating rink which really wasn't all that full of people... at least no one they knew.. unless you minus Yamcha who was steady trying to pick up the girl who was renting out the Ice skates. They spent a few minutes talking to him.. Serena pulled on her ice skates first and went out onto the ice She began doing all sorts off jumps.. people on the ice stopped to look at her for a while. When she finally stopped was when she saw Gohan step out onto the ice and fall. People were laughing at him.. he began blushing, missing the hand the offered to help him at first.

"Come.. time to start your first lesson.. Standing on the ice.." She said as he took her and but he came up with such force she almost fell on her butt... almost.. but a hand reached out  and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close. "Thanks..." Serena said to Gohan blushing... but the silent peaceful, yet awkward moment between the two didn't last long.. There was an explosion.. People were screaming and hollering at the top of their lungs exiting the skating rink not even worrying about the skates... Soon a big dark Shadowy figure slithered out onto the ice. 

"I"ll Check for other people you check out what That is." Gohan said seeing there was still a whole lot of smoke in the place.

"Moon Crystal Power!!!" SHe yelled at the ribbons and lights and everything else went on.. but something wasn't right her phrase was right but.... She wasn't in the Usual Fuku she normally wore and her hair wasn't the same.. it turned into heart shaped odangoes instead of her round ones. Her sunshine blonde hair was now moonlight  silver... instead of her usuasl Crescent she felt that become different.. it was an 8 pointed star.. her layered skirt was colorful... holding the colors of each of the senshi. Gohan returned looking at Serena oddly... She still had no kind of Ki.. but obviously what happened made her stronger in some odd way.

"You!!!!" The Dark shadow grinned or appeared to grin wickedly and began splitting the ice. Serena didn't know what happened but she knew she had to skate away again... Gohan was following behind her soon he caught up with her when they came to a wall.

 "At least you're skating!!" Serena said Gohan sweat dropped

 "Is this the day you're supposed to destroy me?!?!" it laughed, cackled.. whatever you want to call it... but it sounded foul and obviously full of evil.

"KAH.... ME... HA... ME....HA!!!!!!" Gohan Shot a blast that did nothing to absorb into it.

"You again?!?!" It looked at Gohan with a wicked recognition... you'll never learn will you.. those blast attacks won't hurt me..." It laughed. Serena was at a loss.. why didn't she transform like she normally did??... What the heck what that thing Gohan did?!?! Why does she feel like she's been through this before... with Gohan. She doesn't know yet but the Ginshouzou glowed and a beam shot out hitting the dark shadow and it fell to the ice.. Serena de-transformed and fainted.. Gohan caught her not really worrying about the beast... not seeing that it took on a form... the form of a person, who just got up and ran away (that's gotta be hard on ice). Gohan looked up and it was gone he took off the skates they both had on.. grabbed both pairs of sneakers and flew home with the brave, beautiful girl in his arms.

"That Stupid girl!!!" The Dark haired Woman said.

"Calm Down Nehelania... We obviously have an advantage here." A voice not Nehelania's said.

"What do you mean??"

"Must've taken your brain when she took your power!!" The voice said. "Obviously when she imprisoned me she sent us all to a time where she thinks she'd have the advantage... but she erased all of their memories of that day..."

"Meaning we can destroy her take that Damned crystal of hers and Rule together!!" Nehelania said. "Galaxia.. you're the greatest." Nehelania said.

"She did take your brain..." The voice took over once more.


	6. her tail?!?!/ and you need to train

"Are you Sure you want to come today?" Gohan said watching at how Quickly and how much Serena ate. She didn't have this appetite before.. he was surprised that she didn't eat her fork. 'Is that how we eat??' he thought to himself  
"Yes.. I made a promise to your father didn't I? and because of the attack i was able to put it off for a month and a half"

"Ok.. Well he probably won't be ready until later..  Bulma's running a new experiment. Mom and Goten went too."

"Ok... Do you think you could teach me to fly before then??" She asked finishing her food.

"Are you sure.. it's takes a lot of energy out you."

"Trust me... i don't think it could be as bad as an energy drain from the Ginshouzou.... I've lost so much energy that i died." She said.

"Well... Then i guess we could begin." Gohan finished what was left of his food then dragged her away from kitchen table with a sausage still in her mouth. She quickly gobbled that up just as she was now out side.

"Ok... Now.. do you remember how you did everything that day you went ballistic on me??" he watched her cute face scrunch up... 'Cute face?? ok Gohan get a grip on your hormones' he thought to himself. Because he finally had admitted to himself he has a slight crush on her. But then again he wasn't so sure about his best friend Trunks... he had been getting close to her and strangely he didn't become overly jealous...

"I went ballistic on you??"

"You don't remember that day you passed out and we brought you to our house??" her faced scrunched up more if possible.

"But i remember a blonde hair blue eyed guy??" she just watched him smile at her...

"That was me... but I'll explain later" He said watching her give him a skeptical look then sigh out of confusion.

"Whatever." She said. Another explosion went off. Once again that Shadow like thing came around.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" She yelled ready to take the thing head on... but it didn't work. Then it reduced in size... it stood almost as tall as Gohan's house.

"It won't work Princess.." It laughed as Gohan raised his Ki In hopes that The others aren't too far away to get here in time. Serena looked up to Gohan.. She felt energy radiating off of him.. The she felt other energy closing in. "I told you last time.. Making Nehelania mortal Changes everything.. including my abilities..." A blast shot out and hit Gohan.. he wasn't out.. just down for the moment.

"No!!!" He yelled feeling a certain tug in the pit of her stomach... She had felt this before... not recently.. just before..She moved the energy in her  body to push her off the ground..She was now almost eye to eye with the Shadow. SHe then moved some of the energy to her hand as a glow showed up. Unknown to her hair turned silver once more.

"You should learn from your friends mistake.. that won't hurt me..." The shadow shot a beam towards her but she moved behind it. Just at the same time the other Z guys showed up. She moved more energy to her other hand now both hands were glowing pink... this wasn't a normal Ki blast... She shot them in different directions and like a magnet they joined up in the middle Finally the Ginshouzou provided a last minute beam...  The shadow reduced in size and laid down mangled on the ground. Now Serena felt light headed and hit the ground with a thud. (Ouch!!!) She was now out cold. The guys went to check out the shadow on the ground While Goten, Chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Gohan check on Serena.

"What is that thing??" Piccolo kicked at it. It began to laugh.

"Her highness Galaxia will kill her.. and you.. All of you." It then disappeared into a pile of Moon dust?? 

"What the heck???" Krillin said. as the pile bursted into flames.

"Just a minion." Vegeta 'humphed' Then Yells were herd from the demi-saiyans behind them.

"What are you screaming for??" Yamcha joined the group of guys.. then took a couple of steps back too.

"No way!!!" Krillin said going wide-eyed.

"Ugh!!! Men!!" Juuhachi Picked up Serena carried her into the house.

*~*~*~*

"Are  you for real Goku??" Chi Chi's voice filled the air.. "I can't believe it.. i thought saiyans had black hair black eyes... To have their eyes that colour would to be super saiyan." Disgust was obvious in her voice.

"oooh my head" Serena sat up in the bed she stood up and went downstairs to see EVERYONE there in the living room  staring at her weirdly.  "Hi??"

"You haven't noticed have you??" Gohan said looking up from his book.

"Noticed what??"

"The thing around your waist what else..."Vegeta said in his usual tone. She looked down at her waist. 

"OMG!!!" She said uncurling the silver thing it from her waist then sunk to the floor and started screaming. after 10minutes she was done and of course all of the saiyans (and demi-saiyans) Were pissed. "IT GREW BACK!!!!!!!!" She started whining.

"BACK?!?!?!" Everyone said. Then she realized she wasn't with her friends and immediately stopped whining.

"Yeah.. it grew back... It was there just before i found about the Sailor Moon thing...." She said looking at the floor as if she was a freak.

"How come your's is silver.. Mine was brown.. I like silver.. silver is cool!!" Goten said full of energy like always.

"Goten.. all of ours was brown." Gohan said.

"You had a tail??" She looked up.

"Yeah... it's genetic..." Vegeta said.

"Don't pull any snide remarks with me!!" She snapped at him.

"Well how can you be sailor moon and be saiyan??" Bulma asked.

"I dunno..." Serena said. "Saiyan??"

"Long story..." 

"I don't want to know..." She said pulling on a pair of sneakers.

"where are you going??" Chi Chi said.

"I have to find one of my friends... I need to know why i couldn't transform earlier." She sighed pulling on a jacket.

"Gohan go with her!" Chi Chi said.

"You too Mirai." Bulma said.

"But-" both demi-saiyans tried to object.

"NOW!!!!" Both women said and the two boys left.

"I'm carrying her..." Trunks said 

"Whatever..." She said as he scooped her up. and took off.

"Can't you fly??" Trunks thought about something.

"It's funny cause I really can't remember." She said staring at Gohan who wasn't really listening to what they were saying. 

"Where does your friend live??" 

"Right there!!" She pointed at the Cherry Hill Temple." A scout meeting is probably in progress" She said when they landed. She ran up the stairs of the temple and knocked on the door.

"Coming!!!!" Mamoru voice rang out and she winced. Gohan took note of this. "Serena?!?!" He opened the door in total shock.

"Scout meeting??" She asked, he nodded. "Then move..." Her voice was mean and cold.. Gohan took note of that too!! he let her in but tried to stop the two boys.

"Mamo-baka if you don't let them in I'll be forced to hurt you!!" She said and he moved once more. Ok Now it was obvious to both boys this guy had hurt her at one point or another. 

"Mamo-chan!!! H-Hurry!!!" Rei's voice sounded like she was being attacked.

"He won't help you.. I still don't see why i come to these stupid meetings especially after what you did you Keneko-chan!!!" 

"Haruka I already told you to calm down... Mina, Lita, and Ami already said she was fine." Michiru's voice said.

"Yeah physically.. but what about mentally.. I knew I should've killed the both of you for what they did to her... We were to protect her and You being the selfish Bitch you are hurt her instead." The room was silent.

"Haruka-papa.. I'm sure Hime's fine.. i mean if people were taking care of her a week after that Baka fiance of hers Cheated on her... then they're probably helping her now." Hotaru was the first to notice Serena just then. "Hime!!!" She yelled running to hug her. Serena kneeled a bit to hug the 8 yr. old girl and picked her up when she stood.

"That was well spoken of you Hotaru... Gohan's mom would probably like to meet you.. Right Gohan?" she said to the two guys following her.. finally Mamo-baka entered the room. He nodded. "I'm just Sorry Haruka has a very bad temper..."

"Only because i was worried about you..." Haruka said.

"I see your tail grew back." Triste said from the corner.

"Hai... but i was wondering if you could tell me why my brooch didn't work.." She said putting Hotaru down.

"It's simple... obviously you're half saiyan.. you have to work that half of your genes before you can once again re-transform....." Triste said.

"He looks like my old boyfriend!!" Lita said as soon as the room fell quiet. EVERYONE face faulted.

"uhh Lita... Which one??" Ami said.

"BOTH OF THEM!!!!" she squealed.

"Ok.. I'll be back sometime soon.. Haruka.. don't kill anyone.." She said. pushing the two very confuse demi-saiyans out of the room. Bye!!" She said.

"I'm Sorry..." Rei said softly. making Serena pause for a second. "Really.. I am..." 

"We'll talk later..." Serena said as they left.


	7. Noticing the chemisrty

"Hello!!!!" Serena walked in through the living room door.

"Hewwo!!" A muffled voice from the kitchen called.

"Ewww!!!! Gohan!!! Don't talk with your mouth full!!!" Serena said as he swalloed his food.

"Sorry..".

"So where is everyone??" She said... She had gone to talk to The outers earlier.

"Mom said for us to be at Capsule Corps at 5:00 that gives us 1 1/2 hours."

"Wait you're eating eggs at 3:30??"

"Well I was hungry and this is all i can make without burning... this and pancakes." he said finishing off his food.

"Well in two hours... I'm heading to Satan City." She said.

"Why??"

"Simple... I'm beginning to trip over my hair..." She said. Grabbing her purse and his hand.

"Why am I coming!!"  he asked when they finally landed.

"Becuase i'll buy you a Bag of gummie bears if you be a good boy!!!!"

"Gummie bears?? Give me a break i'm done with the bag in 5 seconds..." 

"Hmm... I'll make you dinner one day.."

"For real?!?!" he said sitting in onee of the waiting chairs.

"Yes.. now wait here.. I'll be right back." She said when one of the stylist took her immediately. Just at that Moment a black haired guy was being dragged in by A Girl with Raven black hair with reddish highlights.

"Now.. Mamo-chan just stay here!!!" She kissed his cheek and was immdiately served too.

"But...." HE tried to call after her but she was already seated. He looked over at Gohan.. Obviously not really recogninzing him.

"Your girlfriend dragged you here too??"

"She's not my girlfriend..." He said turning red some. Mamoru grinned realizing what he said hit a nerve.

"You want her to be though??" He said.

"How did you meet you girlfriend?" He evaded the question.

"Uhmm she was a friend of my Ex-fiance's." he said. "She found out about it before we got to tell her that we were getting together." He got lost in his own thoughts. Then snapped back to reality. "You never answered my question... YOu want  her to be your girlfriend right?"

"You don't remember me at all do you??" Gohan avoided the question once again.

"No.. i don't think so..." Mamoru looked at him hard.

"Gohan!!" Serena called both guys looked up. "Come here!!!" She said. He got up and walked over to her. She stood up and from what Mamoru could see She was asking him how short to cut it. After 25-35 minutes they decided about waist length, then he took his seat again. 

"You were one of the guys at the temple that night?!?!" it finally clicked in his mind.

"Yeah..." Gohan said.

"You're falling for Serena?!?!?!" He asked in Disbelief.

"I don't find that unbelievable..." Gohan sighed.

"But.."

"She was your Fiance??" Gohan said. "Trust me.. She's already over the situation.. hence the reason she's cutting her hair.. time to change and move on." he said Seeing Serena approach him but ran right into Rei.

"Prepare to run.. they might decide to pull us into whatever's going throughther heads.." Mamoru disregarded what he said. Surprisingly they hugged and walked together.

"Come on Gohan!! We still have half an hour laft.. we can go ice skating for a bit."

"Why so you can watch me fall on my butt again??" She immediately began laughing.

"That was funny." She said.

"Becareful before i decided to Kamehameha you!!"

"So.. I'll Destructo disk you!!!" She said.

"Krillin decided to teach you that??" They walked out of the hair shop together. 

"Yeah.. Oh.. Gohan.. this is Rei..." She introduced the girl who was on the other side of her. He gave her a hard look. Serena punched him.. hard.

"Ow!!!" He rubbed his arm.

"We made up.. so be nice."

"I'm Sorry, Mommy.." He pretended to pout.

"You better be.. now if you be rude like that again i'll Lock you in a room with Vee-gee when he's one of his mood swings!!" She said. "AND you'll be going to bed with out your Dessert.. better yet Dinner too!!" She said.

"What?!?! That would be plain mean!!" Gohan said.

"I know now say Hi already!!" She said.

"Hi, Rei." He said plastering a grin to his face that look plastic.

"Great now stop smiling Ken and get your skates!!" She said walking away with the pair she rented.

"Hey I'm not Ken!!! He has no crotch!!!" Gohan chased after her. Mamoru cracked p laughing at his last statement.

"I wish Mina was here.."

"Why??" Mina's voice came from behind them. She already had a pair of skates on her feet she came to bother REi and Mamoru.

"You're the Ai No Megami... you tell me if there's something going on between those two?" Rei said.

"One way to find out." She stepped out on the Ice. "Serena!!!" 


	8. Memories return (Pt 1)

"My mom is going to freak.. She said to be here at 5:00.. it's not Quarter to 6:00" 

"I'll Tell her the truth!!" Serena knocked on the door to Capsule Corps.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!" Chi Chi snatched the door opened. Serena gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm Sorry I told Gohan to come with me to Satan City so I could cut my hair... Then we still had time left over so i took him ice skating." 

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?!?!?!" Bulma's voice said.

"Yes.. I was beginning to trip over it." She turned to show her hair that was now waist lenght.

"You spent all of this time skating??"

"No.. they were making out... " Yamcha had a goofy grin on his face.. which disappeared seconds later because Serena punched him.

"You're a dork!!" she said. "No.. I met up with a bunch of friends and spent time with them. Suddenly a light appeared brightly in the room. As soon as it died down a small girl the looked like Serena Hair-wise.. well except for the color.. had a pretty high Ki.. She looked no older than six.

"Uhmm hi??" She put on the grin only those of Son Heritage could have. She finally spotted Serena. "Okaasan!!!" She yelled. Just at that moment a Migrain decided to find it's way into Serena's head. She dropped to her knees in pain. As flashes went through her mind.

*Flash*

**_"Why were you crying?"_**

**_"My mommy passed away and I was supposed to find my big brother so I can live with him and his family, but I can't find him any where??" she whined "Do you fight??" she asked suddenly_**

**_"Huh??" Gohan took his hand back._**

**_"You have rough hands like my brother.. he fights… Maybe you know him!!!!" She brightened. "His Name is Vegeta…" Gohan nearly stumbled back. "Something wrong??"_**

**_"Vegeta's your brother?!?!?!"_**

**_"You know him!!!!! Yayayayaya!!!!" She hopped around and without knowing it she hugged him._**

****

*Flash*

**_"Ooooooooooooooooh Vegeta!!!! Look what I can do!!!!!" Serena Squealed looking totally happy and innocent. She made a fist with both hands and soon her hands began to glow. Soon a ki Ball bigger than her head appeared in both hands she shot them in different direction they then turned around and caught Vegeta between them both. Everyone just stood wide eyed!! Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan Last minute that was what saved his butt._**

****

*Flash*

**_"Can this skirt get any shorter?!?!?"_**

**_"Yeah.. I know it's really short.. but what can we do about it…" Luna said._**

**_"I love this uniform though!!!! I loved it even when I was just dreaming about it!!!!!" She squealed in Delight!!!!._**

**_"That's good… but you do know we have to fight!!!!" Michiru added._**

**_"For Real?!?!?!!" She said shocked._**

**_"Yeah…" They were expecting Fright and everything else.. especially when she began Trembling._**

**_"I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!" _**

****

*Flash*

**_"Umm Gohan Do you sometimes hear my voice in you head…" She suddenly asked. He Paled a little_**

**_"y-yeah.."_**

**_"Just like I thought…" She then kissed Him. He was Taken back of course.. but Relaxed a couple of seconds later. She had pushed away first. "Gohan would you believe that I'm in love with you?"_**

****

*Flash*

**_"You know Gohan… when I first met you never in a million years did I think I would marry you." Serena said acknowledging the happy looks around the room._**

**_"and why is that?"_**

**_"You were too much of a book worm…." _**

**_"yeah and you slacked off until you started visiting my house."_**

**_"That is true.. but I must admit.. I don't think I can be happier than I am now.." She rested her head on his chest._**

**_"Funny… how you were once my best friend.. and now my love"_**

*Flash*

**_"Minna-chan!!!_** **_No!!! not again!!!_**

{SKip ahead.}**__**

**_"I can't Defeat you now... but one day i will." Serena raised the crystal. "In the name of the moon and love I Imprison you!!" She yelled as the crystal surrounded Galaxia. 'Silver crystal.. Let us all be able to live life again happy together once again.' She made her final wish and died._**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I remember.." She mouthed to herself sitting up in the bed. She got up and realized she was in capsule Corps. She walked into the room where everyone is. They all seemed to be interrogating the small child with purple/silver hair. "Rini??" She asked finally turning the attention to her.

"You know her??" Gohan asked. He was hoping to kami she wasn't her daughter.

"YEs... and you all should..." She said softly.

"You remember now??" Rini asked.

"Yes.. I do.. but they don't" She knelt down the the 6 year olds height. as soon as she took her hand they disappeared.

"Where'd they go??" Vegeta immediately became hysterical. The only thing left where the two females were once standing was two golden objects. Krillin had been the first one to pick them up.

"What's that??" Yamcha asked.

"Mommy..." Rini hugged the woman.

"Oh Rini... When i last saw you you were only three..." She hugged the girl entwining her tail Rini's

"Why'd  you take me away from everyone??"

"They don't Remember Rini honey.... It's too soon for them all to remember." Serena's eyes shined over with tears. "You lived longer after the battle??"

"Yes... for another 3 years... but i  i died of an illness... Pluto brought me here..." Rini said. Then 4 figures appeared behind them. "Tousan!!" Rini pulled from her mother's grasp to hug Gohan's leg.

"Rini!!!" Serena sighed.

"SHe's dilusional.." Vegeta Said.

"No she isn't.. you don't remeber do you??" She stood face to face with Vegeta tears streaming down her face.

"Remember what??"

"Do you remember anything about your past.. you know before you started training with Goku or anything??" SHe asked... "OR do you just remembering waking up one morning and had a usual routine to follow??" she asked. He actually was putting thought into what she said. "DO any of you remember anything since before the day you woke-up and did your usual things??" She asked.

"Actually no..." Krillin admitted first.

"NOt really.." GOku and Gohan admitted together. Vegeta did his usual 'Hmph'.

"What are you getting at..." Vegeta asked hating the fact she was right.

"THe new enemy isn't a new one.... I remember.. there was a battle... Chi Chi, Bulma, and Juu-chan died first... Trying to fight seeing how they didn't have that much of a role that last time we had a big battle." She was in tears. "My scouts started falling next.. then you guys after the others were gone.. out of all you Z Warriors krillin was last to go.. he was trying to avenge Juuhachi's death."She kept saying as different images flashed through their minds. "I don't know what happened... but Gohan was caught in it later."

"R-Renity???" Thoughts flowed in Vegeta's mind. She smiled and nodded and slowly.


	9. Full memories for everyone (pt 2)

"You remember??" She asked Vegeta who had been staring at her strangely since he remembered her nickname he gave her. He stared hard at her.

"I Remember the stupid wedding." He said in his usual tone.

"Well Then Let's all Stop Complaining and get back to the house!!" She said.

"Tousan!!!" Rini held onto Gohan's leg for dear life.

"Please let go..." He still had no clue what she was talking about. Goku instant transmissioned everyone back to capsule corps.

"What happened??" Piccolo asked Seeing Rini Clutched to Gohan leg still murmuring 'tousan'

"Uhmm everyone sit in a group please??" Serena said quietly. "I'll give an explanation on everything." She said as they all moved to one side of the room. (and Serena finally pried Rini off of Gohan's leg) she opened her Brooch.. "I never done this before.. i hope it works..."

"What???" Krillin Froze.

"What would happen if it doesn't okaasan?"

"Their heads will explode."

"WHAT?!?!?" Everyone said but not in time.

"Moon Memory Restoration!!!!" She said as the room filled with a Silver light. When it died down everyone was asleep. 

"Uhmm Hime.. i think you did it wrong.." a voice said from behind the two females. "Don't worry though I'll fix it..." Pluto smiled at Serena and tapped her staff once and everyone woke-up. She tapped it again and a pink light filled the room.

"Thanks Pluto!!" Serena smiled at the older woman while Rini played Jump rope  between her tail and her mother's tail

"What a rush!!!" Krillin said.

"Can we do that again daddy??" Marron asked.

"Not likely Marron."

"Welcome back to the real world..." Serena said  "Well as real as it could get seeing how we're probably a thousand years into the future." 

"You brought us that far into the future?!?!" Bulma asked.

"Not intentionally.. apparently i had done it so we'd have the advantage over Galaxia... while at the same time i erased our memories of what happened.." She said. "That too was a mistake."

"I'll tell you what's a mistake.. Marrying that stupid..."

"VEGETA SHUT UP!!!!!" Bulma yelled. 

"Besides you helped encourage that marriage!!" ChiChi said.

"That was probably the worse mistake i ever made... making Kakarot family."

"Aww I love you too Vegeta!!" Goku Hugged him cracking a few bones at the same time.

"So.. down to business... I have to reunite with the scouts..."

"We'll be glad to fight!!" Juuhachi said representing Bulma, ChiChi, and herself. The two other women obliged.

"Good because you are getting new powers..." Serena smiled. "As Well as you guys... I'll take Goku Gohan and Goten First seeing how they'll pick up what I'm teaching them first."

"What are you teaching??" Goten asked as happy as always.

"A New way to handle you Ki Blasts.. because remember that day i had that sudden burst of energy??" The guys nodded. "I found a new way to change it to actually damage Galaxia.." She smiled. "Pluto.. restore the scouts memories onegai..."

"Sure Hime..."

"And take Rini with you.. I WANT HER TO STOP JUMPING ROPE WITH MY TAIL!!!"

"OK.." Pluto grinned even more

"Be back soon!!!" Rini hopped through the portal with Pluto.

"Isn't she older than the last time we saw her??" Yamcha said suddenly.

"Hai.. Strangely she survived three more years after we were all killed.. then she died of some illness.. thanks to Pluto she was able to come back to us.." Serena looked sleepily as a light shone around her finger.. and her ring was replaced.

"So when do we start training for That Galaxia person." Vegeta said.

"Don't test my patience Vee-gee..." She said through gritted teeth. "As of now Galaxia is weak because of the time i met up with her at the skating rink.. the crystal took out much damage... She can't do anything for another good 3 months.. unless she takes Saturns star seed."

"No way that's going to happen!!!" four voices said.

"We're glad you finally remembered Keneko-chan"


	10. Falling back into the roles

"You mean to tell me you guys remembered everything from before??"

"Well Most of it we remembered..." Hotaru said Sweetly.

"Great... Can we eat I'm Hungry!!!" Goku cut the talk about fighting and stuff. Everyone sweat dropped..

"Sure.. it's true we should start making dinner." Bulma said.

"Can I help??" Serena asked. Chi Chi shook her head... yes.. she would have to give Gohan and Serena some time to get re-acquainted with the fact they're married. Serena just shrugged and went outside.

"Aren't you going to go after her??" Haruka sent a glare at Gohan.

"Yeah... Why do you exactly think your mother wouldn't let her help..." Michiru said.

"So Go!!!" Juuhachi said. 

"ok...." He got up and left before Hotaru decided to get mad with him too.

"How do you women do that?!?!?!" Vegeta asked in astonishment.

"Do what??" Hotaru asked. 

"Always understand the under meaning that you do.. Chi Chi didn't say anything about wanting them to be alone yet all of the females in the room understood what she wanted." Yamcha said.

"Yeah.. and us men never understand it until you say something!!!" Mirai Trunks said. Every female shrugged.  

"Serry??" Gohan asked the girl sitting by a tree.

"Feels weird right??" She asked him smiling at him while he sat down. "You know how one minute we're nothing more than friends... then we're a married couple the next with a 6 yr. old girl... the next."

"It is a bit awkward.. it's just strange... I still don't see how none of us even thought to try and remember the past before the day we just got up and did daily routines."

"Yeah.. but for me when i woke up i was already in another battle... When i questioned Setsuna about it.. she just told me i was in a car crash." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh..." He said. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a book.

"Remember this??"  She opened a photo album to look at a picture of the two when he had come to live in her dimension and the girls decided to put make-up on him while he was sleeping.

"Yes.." He groaned..  "I still can't believe that you girls did that!!!"  She turned the page once more. "Oh no..."

"Yup.. My 18th birthday.." She looked at the picture of him, Vegeta, and Goku in those TACKY outfits. "The same day you proposed...." She said looking at the wedding ring on her fourth finger.

"Yeah..Sere... what did happen during the battle you know after i was killed.."

"Well.. the scouts strengthened my Lunarian half... bad move there... Anyway.. Galaxia told me she was stronger only because of the fact that i took away Nehelania's immortality.. so I imprisoned us all until the time came for when we'd have the advantage over her." She said.

"We'll find a way to defeat her..  Maybe there was something we have now that we didn't then.. (Hint hint...) I'm Sure of it.." He said leaning down to kiss her passionately.

"Whoops uhh sorry..." Krillin walked up to the Two right in the middle of their make-out session.

"It's ok..." Serena said.

"Now time for the New Ki Blast!!" Goku said running out of the  house trying to dodge ChiChi and her frying pan.

"A couple of more minutes!!!" ChiChi yelled.

"It's ok... Krillin interrupted first." Serena said watching Krillin squirm

"So who's ready to learn a new Ki blast??" She asked. It was then every Z Fighter (plus the outers) Showed up. "Here i thought i was just teaching the Son's first.." She Sweat dropped. "Oh well guess i could do everyone... And I swear Vegeta if i hear one word about you complaining i will blast you into the other dimension..." She said, he frowned.. "Now..." SHe said. "To activate this new Ki. you have to first find something important in your life that's worth Dying for...." She said smiling at the Glance Haruka and Michiru threw at each other than at Hotaru.. Then she noted the Glance between Juuhachi, and Krillin.. even the slight glance Vegeta threw at his son.. although it was a quick glance. She didn't have to glance at her husband.. she felt his eyes on her.. 

 "Everybody got it??" She said. The first to nod was Piccolo which caught her attention.

"Ok.. Now think of that feeling you get when you're near that someone... and try to mix it with your favorite blast.. instead of it's usual color it will come out like a deep blue or silver." She said moving out of the way. Everybody got their blasts going.... they were all Deep blue. 

"They changed color great..." Vegeta said.

"Didn't i say don't complain!!!" SHe snapped at her brother. "Now you can actually Damage Galaxia!!!" She said. Going inside Capsule corps.. frustrated.

"You had to upset her..." Goku said. 

"She's not upset.. if she was i would be sprawled out on the ground right now.." Vegeta said.

"No... but she was trying to be nice so we all won't die... again.." Gohan said. "In actuality.. she's worried." He said.

"About what??" Krillin said getting jabbed by Juuhachi.

"Think about it cue ball... SHe could've put all her last energy into destroying Galaxia last time.. but she wanted us there.. So imprison that Woman thing and bring everyone back.. she lives happy along with the rest of us.. and the thing is destroyed." Juuhachi said.

"I love it when you call me cue ball.." Krillin grinned making Juu-chan blush a little.

"So you're saying she's afraid we'll die again and she might not be able to bring us back again??" Yamcha finally processed the knowledge.

"YES!!!" Everyone said

"She  knows for a fact she can't do it again.. unless she was to die without imprisoning Galaxia.." Gohan said "By time we all come back she'll be too strong to defeat."  he finished and went inside the big building to find Serena.

"Wow..." Was all that came from Piccolo everyone nodded in agreement.


	11. More Preparing for the big battle.

"Sere??" Gohan was wandering the halls of Capsule corps until he found the room she used to have when she was living there.. "It's still the same." He said seeing her lay down on the bed.. he locked the door behind himself.

"Yeah.. I know... That's probably the best thing about having the crystal.. when you ask for another chance it doesn't change too much." She moved over on her bed so he could lay down next to her. "Do you ever wonder how things could've been if we hadn't died??"

"Not really.. because even though we're in the future none of the technology has changed because after Capsule corps had fallen ... now that it's making its way back up.. we'll live our life like nothing happened really.. and what should've happened then will happen now... well the now after Galaxia is defeated... Hopefully we'll do it right this time." She leaned next to him.

"I'm sure we'll do it right.. we already know our flaws and many things have changed.. you know the difference with our Ki thing.."

"Hai i know that's changed.. but that doesn't mean everyone will get out of this alive..." She said.

"Don't think like.. and you know for a fact we could all be revived.."

"I can only revive the scouts because they have their own planets to protect.. Unless..." A though crossed her mind. "Sugoi!!! That might just work!! Gohan.. you're the best." She crawled on top of him a planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm not sure of what i did but... ok.." she tried to get up but he held her in place by her hips. "No.. you're not leaving yet."

"Gohan i swear if you don't let me go now..." She was about to get mad but recognized the look on his .. face you want to play huh??" She challenged smirking the smirk she inherited from her brother.

"Pretty much yeah..." He nodded.. she leaned back down and kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello??" A black/green haired woman stepped through a portal followed by four other females.

"Setsuna...hi!!!!" ChiChi Greeted the woman.

"Hi ChiChi.. how much longer will it be until dinner??" SHe asked.

"About another 15..."

"Well.. girls we won't see Serena or Gohan for another 10 minutes what are we going to do." She said. they all sat down.

"They went upstairs earlier and..oh..." She finally realized what was going on... "I'll call you down for dinner."

"Don't worry.. We'll know when everyone suddenly  rushes for the table..." Lita said.

"Ok.." ChiChi said.

"Setsuna-San.. Where's my mommy??" Rini pouted on the floor. Every girl in the room turned red.  All the guys walked in at this moment.

"She's uhmm busy right now Rini..."  Setsuna said. Rini then Spotted Chibi-Trunks.

"Cool you have purple hair like me!!!" then she frowned. 

"Yeah.. i noticed." he said. SHe then waved her tail behind her in a mischievous manner. She then pushed him on his butt and took off.

"Tag!! You're it!!!" She yelled and of course he chased after her.. then Goten left.

"I'm glad she doesn't ask what kind of busy.." Mina said. all the scouts nodded.

"What are you talking about??" Krillin scratched his head. The Scouts cracked up laughing.

"Ami.. time??" Rei asked.

"10 seconds...9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1."

"Gohan stop pushing me!!!" 

"No!!! I'm going downstairs first." he began whining. "I'm hungry."

"Don't you even pull that tone with me!!!!" She growled then a loud thump was heard. Serena came downstairs and smiled. "Hi!!!" everyone sweat dropped.

"Why'd you hit me for!!!" Gohan whined holding his stomach

"BECAUSE YOU PUSHED INTO A WALL!!!!" She yelled and them smiled at everyone else as if she just hadn't. That just made their Sweat drops increase in size. "Oooh guess what... I was thinking and i came up with a cool idea!!! I'm j just hoping it'll work" She said. As Goten, Trunks, and Rini came back.

"Diner!!!" ChiChi said. everyone ran into the dining room and started making their plates.. as soon as every saiyan had the mile high plates there was enough food for the non saiyans to eat. almost an hour later everyone was full and done eating. 

"So Hime.. What's this plan of yours??" Hotaru asked. Everyone looked at Serena.

"Don't all look at me!!!" she smiled. "Well Anyhow.. you guys know how i can bring back the scouts unlimited times right??" She said. everyone nodded. "I can even do that for Juu-chan. ChiChi, and Bulma seeing how they too are scouts.. appointed by moi!"

"get to the point!!!"

"You know Vee-gee.. I have a good mind to not add you to this plan so you can die!!!" She snapped angrily. Everyone was silent.. this vicious side was really not like her. "The only reason for doing so is because they are now of importance to whatever planet or solar Power you've gotten.. and Seeing how the guys aren't..." SHe said.

"We can appoint them important roles of our planetary/solar powers so they too can be of importance and can come back unlimited times... " Bulma and Ami caught on at the same time. 

"That makes sense...." Mina said.

"I'm impressed that you thought that up Serena..." Rei said. Serena shot a playful glare at her. 

"Yeah.. well Gohan was sort of putting me on the right track.." She said. "So.. now to decided who gets what power.. it can also save time with that new Ki i taught the guys."

"Well I want ChiChi of course." Goku said.

"I'm Sticking with Juu-chan."

"Alright Bulma.. you and me.." Vegeta smirked. Just then Shrieking was Heard. Everyone ran outside where Goten, Trunks, Rini, and Bra were all playing, Were being the Key word.. there were now only two kids. Gotenks.. and..

"Mommy i don't like this game i want my body back!!!" Everyone was stunned.

"Rini??" Gohan poked at the female figure that looked to be 13.

"Sort of..." Goten and Trunks separated. 

"They were trying to mimic us doing the fusion dance..." Trunks winced.

"They??" Bulma asked.

"Rini and Bra..." Everyone's eyes widened when the two girl separated.

"Well what did they do different that made them older."

"We didn't do anything different." They said.

"That was fun!!!" Bra said. (She's 6 too)

"Well if they turned out to looklike a 13 yr. old.. Rini can't be six..." Serena said.

"Well..." Setsuna said.

"I'm not.. Setsuna thought it would be nice to let you think only 3 years went by before i got sick... Don't be mad.. please!!" Rini Hugged her mother.. I'm actually 9" She cried into her shoulder.

"Really Setsuna.. I thought you knew i could trust you.." She said as her daughter literally grew in height.

"I reduced the time because i didn't want you to feel bad on missing so much of her life."

"Why is that a problem Vee-gee missed 4 years of my life and he's not whining about it.. he was just glad to see me again.. and that's how it was.. after the memory thing." she said.

"Besides... Saiyans naturally grow up slow anyway for long life spans.. as do lunarians so we could always make up for that!!" Vegeta said.

"Duh!!!" Mina said.

"So Anyway.. back to the plan.. who's going to take on what planet power??" Ami said.

***~*~*~*~*

Alright people time to vote.. who gets what planetary power??

Goten (you'll understand why he won't get his mother's)

Mirai Trunks

Chibi Trunks 

Yamcha

Piccolo

Tien (I might have him maybe)

Jatsu (See Tien)

and i think that's it.. Now Vote for everyone.. This is Vital for the next chapter.


	12. More Help on the way

"Well I figured that part out already Ami." Serena sat down and pick up a pen and paper. "I'm already seeing that Bra and Rini will already have their powers of their mother.. because the girls were born when the powers were already given right??.. well in Bra's case when she was re-born her mother's power was already there right??" Bulma pretty much nodded."As Well as Maron." Juuhachi nodded. "Unfortunately Trunks doesn't get his mother's power because like i said the power favors the girl."

"Then Goten doesn't have mine either.." ChiChi said. Serena jotted that down.

"Don't forget about Mirai Trunks.." Ami said. 

"Or Tien and Jatsu." Goku said.

"Just chill!! I got them." She said. "So immediately Gohan, Goku, Vee-gee, Krillin, Maron, Rini,  and Bra are taken care of.. right??" She got silence. "So that leaves both Trunks', Yamcha, Piccolo, Jatsu and Tien."

"Can we have one of the Trunks' mommy please??" Rini asked her mom. That just got  a grin from Gohan and Serena. 

"Which one??" Serena asked her daughter who looked like she would pee her pants if she didn't get one of them on her team. 

"Chibi!!!" She said. Serena nodded.

"I can take Goten.." Mina said. "I mean he needs to be like an honorary soldier so why not one of the planetary.." ChiChi nodded in agreement.

"Cool I protect the Princess!!!" Goten Stood poking out his chest. "Nothing get's past me!!!!" Gohan poked him in the ribs and he backed down in giggles. 

"Nothing but things that have a right mind to tickle you." Gohan grinned. Michiru and Haruka nodded in some sort of silent agreement.

"I can Take Mirai.." Michiru said.

"Yeah.. we figured me and Michi can't have kids with our relationship.. so he could take her spot as soon as he gets married." Haruka said. The other nodded in understanding.

"I'll take Yamcha.." Rei said saving him from Lita. 

"Thank you!!!" He mouthed praise to her.

"I guess I got Piccolo.." Lita said.

"I'll take Tien.." Ami said.

"I'll Take Jatsu!!!" Hotaru said

"Great!!! Everybody ready?? Don't blink!!!" The girls held their hands over the guys of their choice. They began glowing their respective colors as well as the guys. Then the colors died down. "Now with your new honorary positions... every ki blast you shoot should have the element of the planetary/solar power."  Serena said just as a loud crash occurred outside. Everyone rushed out side and saw 3 figures.

"Yaten, are you sure we're in the right place??"

"I am!!!" The dark haired one said spotting Serena whose eyes were now wide. Before anyone could react he had Serena in his grasp kissing her. She struggled for a good 10 second before Gohan's Ki level went up.. that caught his attention.

"SEIYA!!!!!" Serena slapped him.

"Nice to see you too princess." He held his cheek.

"Sailor Starlights..." Haruka growled.

"I thought i told you once that it's rude to just kiss people!!" Serena frowned then a though crossed her mind. "Is there something wrong with your princess??"

"No.. Actually She had sealed us off for a while until the time came to help Princess Serenity." Taiki said. "It's been a while.. right Ami?"

"Yes and things have changed." Ami said.

"Really??"

"Yes.. like me being married for one." Serena held up her hand with the ring. "Sorry to break the news though."  

"No it's ok.." Seiya still held his cheek. "But why did you have to hit so hard."

"I warned you about doing anything Seiya..." Yaten said earning a glare from the guy.

"Serena want to introduce us to your friends?" Vegeta asked.

" Uhmm Sure.. Yaten, Taiki, Seiya.. meet my older Brother Vegeta...(and blah blah blah.. there's just too many people to introduce)"

"So you're the one who snagged Serena's heart after i left.. well congratulations.. just a warning.. don't make her mad.. she hits hard."

" I know..." -_-;; Gohan said.

"So these guys are Sailor scouts??" ChiChi asked.

"In a sense.." Serena said. "It's a long story..." She said knowing she'd be stuck explaining.

*~*~*~*~

Sorry if this chapter is short.. I'm experiencing some writer's block.. and no i haven't seen the Series of the Sailor Starlights thing.. I'm basing most of this off of what I've found online. so of course things will be off with their character... JA for now!!!


	13. CHIBI CHIBI!!!!

"SEIYA!!!!!!!" Haruka was heard Yelling at Sunrise. A Body could be seen being knocked out of the house.

"Sorry Haruka i just thought it was..."

"Keneko-chan's room?? I don't think her husband would like that too much."

"Actually i needed to talk to her about something Very important."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!!!!!!" A high pitch yell was heard and kicked Seiya to the ground. Both Haruka and Seiya looked up to see a very angry Serena. "It's too early in the morning.. but now I'm up who's ready to fight?!?!?!?!" She said powering up... Haruka immediately back up. But Serena laughed when her power dropped again. "What are you guys doing up so early??" She asked. Seiya and Haruka then noticed the scratches all over her body. "I was going to let all the scouts sleep until 6:30.. you still have a good hour."

"What happened to you??" Yaten asked from behind her. Gohan landed beside her in a similar situation as she was only his lip was busted up really bad.

"We had a fight..." Gohan said

"Literally???" Taiki asked.

"Yeah.. we were actually sparring." Serena said "I won against him." She took the Senzu bean from him and ate it. Then turned to her right. "I have a new opponent already??" She said eyeing Goku who had the most devious smirk on his face. 

"Not you... Haruka.." Goku said. "I want to see if a thousand years has made you weak." He crouched into fighting stance as did Haruka

"Remember I'm your student.. there is no way i could be weak." She said. Then the battle started. not even 10 minutes into the fight Everyone was outside already in sailor outfits ready to spar. The scouts against each other.. the Z senshi against some of the scouts. if anyone looked it looked like there could've been a tournament or something. After almost and hour Bulma, ChiChi, and Serena went inside the house to start on brunch. After about 2 and a half hours of cooking the Saiyans and Demi Saiyans were starving. of course Rini and Bra, being the cutest of them all got food on the side for helping out their moms in the kitchen..  The non saiyans made their one plate of food

"Eat something, Princess." Seiya said to Serena.. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him.

"She will.." The scouts had a smug look on their faces

"Don't tell me she still eats like she used to." Yaten said.

"No.. she doesn't eat *that* much food anymore." Mina said and the others just laughed. "Everyone got their plates??" Bulma asked the Non Saiyans.

"Yes!!!" Everyone Chorused around the room.

"Everyone got all they want.. last chance." ChiChi said.

"Yes!!!" Chorused again.

"Then Go!!!" Juuhachi told the family of Saiyans. (Literally) They all rushed to the table stacking their plate of food up. 

"Yummi!!!" Rini said just before digging into the plate of food that would usually require a whole kindergarten class... maybe 3. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki watched the girl in Awe. Then they turned to look at the others who had been waiting and they were eating at a similar rate well except for Serena and Goku.. they were eating faster... along with the most food. when she finally stopped eating she pouted. 

"I'm still hungry...." She murmured to herself.. but that didn't go unheard by most of the saiyans in the room. They all looked at her funny but said absolutely nothing.

"How can you all eat like that??" The Sailor starlights said together in Awe. Everyone just shrugged. 

       After the dishes and stuff were clean.. most of the females began talking.. the guys went back to training. Serena finally decided to go outside. She spotted Piccolo meditating as usual. She decided that it was an interesting thing to do especially since he was usually stronger after doing that. SHe thought about what the book he had given her had said. to find a spot where you will be undisturbed and free your mind and blah blah blah. She shrugged it couldn't hurt. 

      Soon she was lost in her meditation. She began to see things.. Visions Not like the ones she would see when Rei would do her fire readings no they much more vivid than that. She saw Galaxia and her wandering soul around space; she saw a powerful form confront her then take over what was left of her soul. 

          She could see it more clearly now. Galaxia wasn't the complete bad guy here.. It was Wise Man.. a.k.a. Chaos. She saw how he had been planning to  take over earth for centuries. She saw how when she had sent Nehelania's power to the dark moon to destroy the dark moon but was absorbed into him making his control over Galaxia more powerful. Then she saw something else, Nehelania.. she saw how she was finally doing good in her life only to be recaptured by darkness. She had been responsible for that too. Finally she saw a young girl.. a smaller version of the Rini she once knew.. a pink hair girl with heart shape odangoes with the name Chibi Chibi, since that was all she could say. the girl was a 3 year old version of Mini moon kind of like Mini mini moon. She also saw this girl approaching her at an alarming rate only her hair was changing now.. it matched the Rini they currently have. 

"Is she asleep??" Krillin frowned leaning into Serena's face.

"No.. She'd be drooling by now." Gohan and Vegeta said together.

"How long has she been under Piccolo??"

"I came out of my trance when i noticed her presence, which is about 2 hours ago." he said. Her eyes then popped open.

"IIE!!!!" She said standing up and took flight. She didn't get very far.. when she stopped a little pink cloud appeared and a small girl was falling from a very high Altitude which caused her to scream all the way down. Serena Caught her and she was still crying at the top of her lungs. When she landed she had several guys looking at her funny.. after what seemed like minutes the 3 year old looked at Serena with much curiosity. She immediately took a liking to her hair.

"CHIBI CHIBI!!!" She screamed then grabbed one of Serena's pigtails.

"Who the kid??" Krillin asked..

"I'd have to tell you inside.." Serena looked at the girl who was currently poking at her Odangoes. They all agreed and went inside.

"Aww Who is that little girl??" Mina asked sticking her face in front of the girl's face.. She only Cried in Response. Mina backed up and the tears stopped.

"Is she another girl from the future??" Rei asked. "She kind of looks like Rini.." Everyone looked between the two girls.. "Except her hair is in heart odangoes.. not the Meatball kind like a certain blonde has. "

"Chibi Chibi.." She shook her head.

"Everyone.. Meet Chibi Chibi.. She's here to help.. sort of." 

"What??" 

"I saw a lot of things while i was meditating. Chibi Chibi is the innocent side of Galaxia." Serena explained. "I know it's hard to believe.. but Galaxia isn't the enemy... Wise Man is... better known as Chaos. Galaxia is just a pawn in the game."

"Chibi Chibi!!" She opened her mouth and pointed. ChiChi took the girl's hand and to the kitchen.

"Chaos??" Michiru asked.

"Yes.. He's the worst our enemies. Apparently with all the destinies and stuff changed we changed the fact that only I was to live while you scouts died... all of you.. my brother and everyone else were not to exist in our minds." Serena said."But back to Wise Man he's strong but not as he'd like to be.. he stole Galaxia's Starseed and took over her body and wandering soul. Chibi is her starseed."

"That's Terrible..." Bulma said.

"I know but that's not even the worst of it.. Remember Nehelania??" Everyone nodded. "It seems that just when she started doing things right... Wise Man had Galaxia take her body too... So now we've got two innocents... One powerless.. and one powerful without a star seed.

"Chibi Chibi."

"It seems that's that's all she can say."  
"It is all she can say..." Serena said. Chibi Chibi went to inspect Trunks and Rini. She then pushed Trunks with more force a 3 year old should have. She laughed. Serena's stomach growled, She sweatdropped. Chibi Chibi was handing her a piece of a cracker she saved.

"You can't still be hungry." Lita said.

"It seems so..." Serena said softly. ' I can't seem to get full.' She thought to herself. THe Cracker in Chibi Chibi's hand still was held out. "No Honey.. you eat it." Serena said to the girl she persisted to hold it out, When she realized Serena wouldn't take it she bit into the cracker and crawled into her lap again and fell asleep there. Everyone watched the kid.

"Serena.. if she's Galaxia's starseed isn't she dangerous??" Gohan asked.

"One would think so but.. no.. Strangely she has scout powers too.. She is like a Mini mini Moon. She'll prove useful later." She said stroking the girls head. She snuggled closer to Serena and popped her little pink thumb into her mouth but not before Murmuring Chibi Chibi one more time.

"Goodnight to you too!!" Serena said as her stomach growled once more.

"You should eat something you know." Mina said.

"I'll be fine." She said. ' I think....' She thought silently while over looking the girl in her arms. The others watched her look over the girl like a mother to her daughter.


	14. Surprises (One was obvious)

"Chibi Chibi??" The small pink haired girl watched serena eat the food in front of her while the Starlights and Bulma watched in awe. As Soon as Serena Finished eating Chibi Chibi climbed into her lap resting her small head on Serena's stomach.

"That was good!!!" Serena said placing the final plate off to the side where Bulma picked it up and washed it like the others.

"Are you finally full??" Seiya asked.

"uhmm...." Serena.. pouted a little.

"She really looks like she should your daughter..." Bulma said sitting down. Just then the others came downstairs.. Vegeta immediately scowled.

"Woman.. Where's my breakfast?!?!"

"Vegeta we're going out for breakfast..." Bulma said.

"Why?!?!?! Didn't you just go shopping yesterday... and i know you cooked something!!!" He yelled immediately angering off the scouts who just entered the room.

"Well I did.. and Serena ate all of the food..." Bulma glared at the man she called her husband.

"Odango i knew you ate a lot but..." Rei was ready to complain when a loud rumbled filled the air. Serena sweatdroppd...

"I know you 're not still hungry!!!!!!!" Taiki said in total shock. She nodded shyly... everyone looked at her strangely.

"Are you suddenly a bottomless pit??"

"Maybe..." She said softly as Chibi Chibi made her Luna P (I gave her a luna P) Make a sandwich. "No.. it's ok Honey... you can keep-" Chibi Chibi wasn't taking no and shoved it in her mouth while she was talking. Vegeta leaned on the chair behind his sister.

"Eat the Stupid sandwich and let's go I'm hungry Renity..." He said in her ear. She ate the sandwich and they were all gone... Hours later they came back.. Everyone was looking at Serena as if she grew another head.. but now she was sleepy and went to bed.

"What are we going to do about Hime?? She's never eaten THAT much before!!!!" Hotaru said.

"It's true.. Keneko-chan did have an appetite.. but not like that."

"It'll pass.." Vegeta said in his usual I'm better than you' tone. "What i don't understand is how all of you idiots can read Ki's and have yet to pick up on the new one...." He said to the Z Senshi, looking at Gohan specifically.

"What does that have to do with anything??" ChiChi and Bulma asked. Setsuna just giggled.

"And why haven't you said anything?!?!" Vegeta asked the Woman.. 

"because if the rest of you know you won't let her fight and it's Vital she does..." Setsuna said.

"But won't the.."

"Not at all... One of her sides will tend to pick up on it and protect the both of them."

"What's going on?!?!?!" Juuhachi asked not liking the idea of being left in the dark.

"Well it seems that Serena's Having a baby..." Ami closed her computer. Everyone looked at her like 'What the hell did you just say?!?!' 

"Like i said the consistent need to eat will pass as soon as morning sickness kicks in." Vegeta said breaking the deep silence.

"So.. she'll still fight??" Lita asked.

"Of course... It'll be fine..." Setsuna said.

"CHIBI CHIBI!!!!!" The girl ran downstairs crying, tripped.. almost wanted to cry louder but got up again and grab hold onto Gohan's arm trying to pull him upstairs... which she succeeded to do since she was able to raise her power a bit.. now everyone sensed this from her.. and for those who couldn't read ki's the noticed her hairs flare up a bit from the power around her. Gohan pulled her back and she struggled harder. "CHIBI CHIBI!!!!" She looked at him eyes shined over with unshed tears and he lowered his power following her upstairs.

"You don't think Chibi Chibi's Serena's/Mommy's new baby do you??" Michiru, Mina, and Rini asked.

"Who knows... but it is unnatural for a girl her age to have a ki that high..." Goku said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Gohan and Chibi Chibi came back down stairs.

"So what's up??" Krillin asked.

"Nothing... Sere was having a bad dream and scared her." He said not putting down the girl he was carrying.

"Oh...." They said.. Then an apparition appeared before them all Chibi Chibi Squealed happily when she saw the woman, Galaxia...

"I'm glad you're safe.." She said to the small girl and smiled. 

"Why are you here??" Everyone got into fighting stance.

"I'm here to check on MY starseed... She has to be safe for the end battle." Galaxia said then turned around quickly. "I Must go... But i can only tell you this.. the final battle is near... don't forget anything you have old or new powers..." She started to fade away.

"That was weird.." Yamcha said after a few minutes of silence.. Then Chibi Chibi started crying and clutched onto Rini's long hair.. Rini didn't have the heart to yell at her for pulling her hair.

"Are you ok???" Rini asked when she let go.

"Chibi Chibi.." She said Rini looked dumfounded.. she forgot that's all she could say. "Chibi Chibi ok...." The girl said everyone looked at the girl strangely.

*`~**~*~*~*~

Writer's block sucks man!!!! Oh well watch for more!!!


	15. Saving Nehelania

"What did you say???" Bulma asked the girl who looked at her funny.

"Chibi Chibi ok...." She repeated with the usual 3 year old's lisp. Hey eyes lit up.

"She can talk now???" Goku asked everyone looked at him like 'no really..'

"Chibi Chibi talk??" The girl questioned.

"Apparently only  in the third person though."  Chi Chi said. Then a loud explosion sounded from upstairs. Rini and Chibi Chibi ran up the stairs with their little transforming brooches ready Then Screams emitted from outside.

"Hime!!!" Hotaru said from her spot by the window and ran to the door. When she opened the door there were millions of Animates outside and Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini-moon, and Chibi-Mini Moon were fighting them off as best as possible. The other scouts (Solar and Starlights included) Transformed and began trying to help out their leader. They had been fighting for a good while until Nehelania showed up and began attacking Sailor Moon..  who only retaliated with a..

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!!!" She sent the attack out hitting Nehelania. by now she panting and out of breathe. She watched her friends and family fighting off the animates While she was here trying to quickly find a way to help Nehelania and Galaxia. Sad part is that she can only help one of them at a time.

"Nice shot little girl!!! A voice not Nehelania's nor Galaxia's said.

"Nehelania I know you can hear me!!!" Serena called to the woman.

"Nehelania's dead you know.. it's just me!!!"

"You're lying. I know she's still in there. She had built up so much in her life to just die away like that!!!" 

"She had a pitiful life.. why do you think she easily gave up to me."

"That's not true.. You started a fashion line remember!! With Setsuna-chan!!!" Serena called. a confused look replaced the evil smirk etched on her face. "And you were engaged remember!!! To Matoki.. and Sestsuna!!" (Don't hurt me for that!!) "You made a change in yourself... Remember??" Serena dodged Krillin's flying body and kept on approaching Nehelania ignoring the battle between her friends and the animates. 

"NO!!!!" Nehelania's voice cracked through the evil suppressing her.

"I do.. we became friends.. sort of.. after having Rini... You baby sat her once and said you never wanted to again." Serena smile and opened her Brooch; a pink light emitted from the crystal. 

"No... I was struggling to be good... I really was.. and it hurt!! People were harsh and mean.. and.. and."

"That's how life is... you had it easy, with all of your powers. Sure i had my own powers but i couldn't tell anybody and i still had to grow into them."  Serena said. "But from what you've gone through... can you honestly tell me that there wasn't any good moments out of it all?? If it weren't for the bad times we can never really appreciate happiness..." Serena said. "Matoki is alive in this time..." She held out her hand for her. Serena watched her fight the power. Nehelania fell to the ground screaming out of pain. She was Rejecting the Power of the wise man. After a few moments her screams subsided and a dark Aura around her disappeared and she fell to the ground sobbing with tears, the animates started disappearing. Nehelania did something unexpected then. She lunged herself at Serena and pulled her into a hug still crying.

"I'm sorry.. but he told me everyone died... Matoki, Setsuna ,everyone i got along with.. and i didn't know what to do and...." She sobbed into her shoulder Serena just comforted her. "Is Setsuna here??"

"Hai..." Serena motioned for the time guardian to come over to them.

"Nehe??" Sestuna approached cautiously.

"Sets?!?!" Nehelania turned around and looked at the time guardian, she was shocked that she was a sailor scout but quickly got over it and hugged her friend. 

"What the heck just happened??" Gohan asked his wife who was currently watching Nehelania and Setsuna Share a quick kiss.

"You mean to tell me you never knew that Nehelania, Matoki, and Setsuna had a relationship going on??" Serena laced her fingers behind her head.

"The three of them??"

"Yeah..." Ami said. "At first the others and i thought it was odd but then we figured Setsuna lives forever.. so if she's happy whatever!!"

"I actually think that's sweet." Mina said.

"Yeah... It's nice seeing them together... now they have to get Matoki back in the group." Lita said.

"That shouldn't be a problem.. i mean Sets can control memories of past lives.. so she'll just have to unlock a part of his mind about that." Rei said The girls nodded.

"Chibi Chibi helped!!! Chibi Chibi brave!!!" Chibi Chibi hopped into Serena's lap.

"So Galaxia did come..." Serena said. "Well at least you can tell us what's on your mind now little one." Serena held the girl close as she fell asleep in her arms and Rini Curled up next to Chibi Chibi.

"Talk about a Kodak moment!!" Yaten said.

"You're telling me..." Taiki and Seiya said still in Starlight form.

"So, Renity.. how'd you get those Animates to go away??"

"Simple... i had to make Nehe remember her life before Chaos took over her body, since she was the one controlling them. If she remembered her happy thoughts she'd reject Chaos.. losing the power to control the Animates making them disappear." Serena said and Gohan took Chibi Chibi From Serena.. well at least tried to because she pouted in her sleep and took hold on one of her pig tails. He gave her back and took Rini. "Seems she doesn't like you Gohan!!!" Serena took the girl inside the house Gohan followed with Rini.

"That little girl can pack a wallop.. the animates were nothing to her." Goku said.

"You noticed too..." Piccolo said.

"we didn't.. but it seems.. that every so often her hair would take on a lighter hue." Bulma, Chi Chi, and Juuhachi said.

"Yeah I've noticed too!!!" Michelle said.

"Yeah.. I think for a second it started taking on a blondish shade but then it went back." Hotaru said. "You don't think..."

"The destinies are changing again??" Haruka asked. "They might be.. and if that's the case.. Chibi Chibi will be the newest addition to the Son Family."


	16. Preposition...

_"Hello Princess.." A Voice said echoing in the dark area surrounding Serena._

_"Wise Man..." She said angrily._

_"Well I see i have a little fan club!!!!" A Shadowed figure appeared in the distance._

_"Fan Club my ass!!!" She said powering up a Ki blast in both hands... but then it just disappeared._

_"Your on my turf MY magical world.. and 'special' attacks you have up your sleeve are cancelled." An evil laugh filled the atmosphere!!! _

_"Grrrr.." Without trying she powered up and attacked the shadowed figure head on. She was becoming tired but pushed on. Then she stopped with realization that she wasn't making any damage on him and the laughter filled the air once more._

_"Aren't you just the most precious thing... how sickening." He said._

_"Fight me?!?!!?"_

_"I wouldn't dream of hitting the young Prince and Princess" A finger pointed at her stomach. "I'd much rather destroy the mother after making her watch her friends die once again." serena wasn't listening to him. "You mean you didn't know..." Laughter filled the air once more. "Don't believe me then.. but i came here to give you a preposition. There will be a tournament. 5 rounds.. Anyone who loses will become my next Animates... Divide your group how ever you want.. But you the Princess of Saiyans and Queen to Lunarians must be in the last round as well as the Prince or should i say, possible king of Saiyans, your king and any other powerful fighter you have."_

_"Why??" _

_"Simple.. save the hardest and most interesting for last!!! Agree or disagree.. either way your friends will become my next Animates."_

_"I'll get back to you...." She glared at him._

_"I'll be back in two hours...." He said and smoke surrounded her and pounding was heard._

"Odango!!! Get up!!!!" Rei was banging on the bedroom door.

"Shut up Pyro!!!!" Serena yelled when she opened the bedroom door.

"I was just trying to tell you that It's time for dinner..." Rei backed up.

"I'm sorry..." Serena said and went downstairs with her friends and family.

"Have a nice nap??" Chi Chi asked.

"Uhmmmm.. yeah.." She said sitting across from Gohan and right next to Seiya. Both noticed something was wrong even though she tried to hide it. Soon everyone was eating happily.

**'What's wrong??'** a voice crashed through Serena's thoughts She looked up and glanced at her husband who was still eating his food.

**'hmmm remember the time you told me about the cell games and the tournament he made you guys go through??'**

"Yeah.. what about it...' He replied finishing up the last of his food.

**'What if i told you we have another tournament to do and everyone fights in groups.. whoever loses also loses their starseeds and becomes an animate...'** she said slowly in her mind. Gohan stopped eating and looked at her. 

**'Are you Serious???' **

**'Yeah... Wise Man talked to me while i was sleeping... that's  why it took so long to wake me.'** She said and sighed and began eating and was done in seconds while her husband seemed to be processing what she just told him.

"Hey Gohan.. what's wrong??" ChiChi noticed his fixed gaze on his plate. Sere looked at the Z senshi.

"Are you guys up to another Tournament.. similar to the Cell games??" She said the went back to looking at her plate

"What?!?!?" The Z Senshi plus Bulma, Juuhachi, and Chi Chi exclaimed. The Outer scout looked surprised and the inners clueless.

"Hime..." Amara said quietly.

"You can't be Serious!!!!!" Vegeta said.

"I am.. He invaded my dreams... we have 2 hours to decide whether or not to participate.. he told me either way my friends will become part of his Animates..." Serena said Everyone sat in silence.

"What were the cell games??" Ami finally asked.

"I was ready to ask that too!!!" Taiki said.

"The Cell game… was My moment of strength." Gohan said. 

"I'll start it from the beginning!!" Juuhachi said. "Mirai Trunks.." She motioned to the older Trunks. "Had come from the future to warn them.." She pointed to the Z Crew. "About two androids coming to destroy the earth.. Creations of Dr. Gero..." She said the name with Pure fury. "He wanted to save them of the terrible deaths they were to go through and possibly change the future he lived in. Three years after his warning Two androids appeared... Android 19 and 20. Goku was in the middle of fighting android 19 he had come down with a heart disease which Trunks had too warned him about that would be fatal to him. Vegeta came back finally getting his Super Saiyan form and destroyed 19 and was ready to start 20. 

"Something happened and Piccolo ended up fighting him. After Ridding Android 20 of his arm Trunks came back to check on things but then he saw that it wasn't the same android type. Bulma came and The Android used her as the diversion to get away. Bulma then Identified the android as Dr. Gero himself. Dr. Gero fled to his lab By the time the others got there he had already awaken Androids 17 and 18." She paused momentarily at the thought of her brother The outers and any other female who knew the story sympathized with her. "The Androids woke up android 16 who was meant to destroy Goku. After Running reckless for a while a new evil made it's way onto the planet... Cell. Cell was to devour the two androids to become the ultimate creature. Not too much time later he had gotten Android 17. 16 had fought to protect 18 and they both got away but not for long. While Cell was looking for 17 and 18 Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had gone into the room of spirit and time to further their ability in skill. Vegeta had come out and wanted to show off his arrogance as always and fought cell but gave in when cell said he'll be a better challenge after getting android 18. Trunks tried to stop him but it didn't matter he found his android and got her too."

"HER?!?!" The inners asked.

"Yes, her. Cell decided if he was going to destroy the planet he might as well have a little fun before doing so.. so he made up the cell games for all of the strongest fighters to get a shot at him.. after defeating them all he would destroy the planet. After Hercule's flunkies and himself got defeated easily Goku took to the ring. Goku was fairing alright but gave up and put Gohan in the Ring. 11 years old with the fate of the world on his shoulder." She smirked. 

"Everyone thought Goku was nuts especially after he gave Cell a senzu bean. When the battle started the little guy warned Cell about a power hidden inside of him. Cell was intrigued and went to extremes to get it out. Android 16 tried to blow him up.. but Bulma and her father took out the bomb inside of him not knowing where his loyalties were. Android 16 lost his head.. literally and got his final words to tell Gohan to stop holding back.. and he was gone for good after." Sadness was now evident in her voice. 

"Gohan did as was advised to and was winning the match until he decided to toy with Cell, especially after he threw Android 18 back up putting his power down again to his second form. Cell went as a last resort and wanted to blow up the planet with self detonation. Goku took him to the other dimension and died once again for the world's safety. Cell came back with his last form again without Android 18 and was powerful. Gohan was now in a losing battle but he fought hard anyway.. the two had powerful blasts and Cell almost won if Mr. Arrogant hadn't helped to divert Cell's attention and the battle was won." 

"What happened to Android 18??" Mina asked.

"Mina, We're looking at her... right??" Lita asked, Juuhachi nodded. 

"But she isn't an android really.. Dr. Gero messed with her mind." Krillin said.

"That's messed up!!!" Rei said.

"YEah well listen to the rules of our Tournament." Serena said. "5 rounds.. no time limit. everyone fights in groups but it's vital that Vegeta, Gohan, and myself are in the last round... Plus any of our strongest warriors."

"Why??" Seiya asked.

"I asked the same thing. He told me.."

"Save the hardest and most interesting for last??" Goku asked.

"Yeah..." She said. Silence was in the room.

"Our Princess would hate us if we didn't help a friend.. so i guess we're in!!" The starlights said.

"And We'll always protect you hime!!" Michiru said representing the outer.

"Well I guess we actually get to help!! So why not!! We'll group with the starlights!!" ChiChi, Bulma, and Juuhachi said. The Starlights nodded.

"I'm never one to turn down a fight!!" Goku said.

"Why not..." The other Senshi said.

"We're always here to help Odango!!!" Rei said on the behalf of the inners.

"Chibi Chibi has to help.. Chibi Chibi NEEDS TO HELP!!!!" The girl said clutching her Luna P close.

"If she's helping i want to help!!!" Goten and Trunks said. Rini and Bra nodded.

"What about the kids..." Bulma realized if they died the kids would be unprotected.

"I can help with that!!!" A voice said.

"Mom!!!" Serena said Vegeta looked awe struck.

"Serenity-sama!!!" All of the Sailor scouts stood pushed their chairs back and kneeled. Serenity giggled.

"Arise.. " She said and they sat back down. "This is some family you've made Serena.."

"Yeah.. i know.. So how can you help??"

"Well it depends if you want the kids fighting or not... either way i could help..." Serenity said.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Why do i get the feeling that i just made this more complicated than it already was??? Oh well should the little ones fight or not?? This will be important to the grouping of the tournament!!! JA!!!

µÎ%{w 

* * *

* * *

[1][1]NoÆ+[1]¶[1]¥ 

* * *

ë 

* * *

ý 

* * *

œ¬   ®   2  
  
ç  
ç  
Ç  
Þ  
¾  
%

›

  
;  
e  
+\ŠÄ–|™qwà

‑T‑¦‑Ç‑¨­¾­¾­æ­& T º !˜!Ë!ð!="¢"ô"I#r#¢#

$e$Î%Lç  
¾­Î%MNOTimes New Roman


	17. Author notes

I AM SOOO SORRY MINNA-CHAN!! The truth is the fic is nearing the whole fight scene.. I can easily write up the next chapter but for some reason and i don't have the energy to write a fight scene. (I mean if anyone read His sister her Mission you could see that.) For some reason I've been lacking the inspiration for the fight parts. So I was wondering if anyone would help me write them.. you know write it up.. I edit (Just a tiny bit) and you get full credit for it. Sound good to anyone?? I hope someone won't mind helping because I  NEED HELP!!!!!

Ja Ne

       -LeaD


	18. I Quit this life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Sailor Moon. I am a struggling college student without a car so please do not expect much if you try to sue. Really I still live at home. I'm barely old enough to drink…. Anyway….

**To my dedicated fans who've waited for this update:  Yeah fours years is FOREVER…. -- now I'm on a quest to TRY and finish the ones that are almost there… **

She pretty much was sitting back looking at everyone make the stupid lists on how to break everyone up into five groups The kids had put up some ruckus about wanting to fight and so on. But it was funny… because the longer she sat there looking at the way the Z fighters kept insisting a plan isn't needed and they'll wing it, and the women kept insisting a plan could save their lives and keep the deaths of those close to them at a minimal. So OF COURSE the Saiyan prince had gone on a rant about how even if they plan who goes where if they're not strong enough to live they'll die, which of course started both Chichi and Bulma on the defensive talking if the group is well balanced there should be no deaths and… It was boring, getting them nowhere…

"I don't want to do this…" She blinked and felt a flood of relief.

"Chibi?" The small child in her lap looked up at her.

"I don't want to do this anymore…" She smiled almost in a crazed sort of way. "I don't want to do this! Playing his game gives him advantage, Playing our way gives him advantage… he knows WHAT we are capable of." She stood up holding the small child.

"You're all talking nonsense, strength matters most in these things…"

"Ve-Ge-Ta…"

"I quit!" She shouted over the shouting and the arguing trio stopped to look at her.

"What?" Gohan found himself looking at his wife.

"I quit… plain and simple… I won't fight."

"Like we planned on letting you." Trunks just shook his head looking at her. She could almost blush now that all eyes are on her. She took a deep breath. "I don't want to play Wise man's Game. I don't want to live this life ANYMORE!" She yelled. They all just continued to stare. "That felt good." She took in a deep breath.

"Serena what are you talking about?" Rei asked… almost gently.

"This life! No More! I don't want it! Every time it will end the same. I fight, fight, fight, fight, fight… everyone dies! NO MORE! It always ends in heartbreak. I quit this life and the next one following it etc…." She could almost laugh at how good it felt to say that. But of course she wasn't expecting the chorus of..  
"Can you do that?" Really she could sweat drop at that, but she had a point to prove.  
"I can, and am!" She raised her right and pulled out the brooch she had been stashing away in her subspace pocket. She gave a sarcastic smirk as she showed it to everyone and she dropped it. Before a sound could be uttered she raised her left foot and sent it plummeting it to the ground and a loud crunching noise had been heard. She then proceeded to lift her foot again an again stomping all over it until finally the sound of glass being crushed was heard. "That is what I think of the crap called destiny and everything that goes with it. SO go on make your plans.. If I should lose you all.. At least it will be for the final time never to have to watch it again." with that she turned on heel and fled up the stairs and slammed several doors. After a moment Gohan proceeded to rush up after her and the group was silent.

"Shall we continue with the planning?" Bulma asked after a moment and since no protests followed she went on as Chichi rose to sweep up the mess that was once a brooch and a precious jewel.

* * *

"Serena…"

"DO NOT COME IN HERE!" She snapped. Even through the door he could hear the sadness… hell he could feel it.

"Serena…"

"I said… DO. NOT. COME. IN. HERE."

"Serena… can we talk."

"You'd best prepare to go save the world… My strength is yours…" She whispered and it was then he realized she was pressed up against the door. Several inches of metal kept him from consoling her… sure breaking through would be simple… "Please.. Just don't die out there Gohan… I know they'll try to keep you alive.. The girls especially…" A soft thud was heard as her hand pressed up against the door. "And I will do what I can, but…" She sighed and he felt her Ki level plummeting and his own seemed to expand within him. Then all at once it stopped and conversation with Chibi Chibi provided relief that she hadn't over done it.

"_Now go back to them…" _Her voice quickly entered and left his mind and he just simply sighed defeatedly and made his way back to the others.

* * *

Oh yes and thanks to those who still read this stuff even if some of the original inspiration has left me (mostly cuz i stopped watching them...) but i guess we're what two to three chapters away from finishing... might as well ne? and i have my plans, next time should be longer... 


End file.
